Hetalia: Friend Group Powers
by The Utterly Fabulous Z
Summary: I accidentally sent my friends and I to the world of Hetalia! Follow our adventures as we meet the countries and try to get back home! Rated for France and others... and some violence involving frying pans.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting at my desk in my house, when I heard a knock at the mudroom door. I stopped reading my spell-book and went to see who it was. I saw the faces of five of my closest friends. _'Oh right, they were coming over today to have our 'World Conference'. I totally forgot.' _I thought, alerting my mom and unlocking the door. "Greetings China, France, Canada, Japan, and Russia. The git, America, will be down in a minute." I gestured for my friends to sit down. Yes, we call eachother by country names. No, that is not weird. I am England/Britain. "America! Did you blooming forget that we have a meeting? Hurry up!" I yelled, running up stairs and grabbing my spell-book.

"Dude I'm comin'! Sheesh! Did France re-create the Boston Tea Party again?" I heard my sister yell from her room. She opened the door and I instantly pulled her into a head-lock.

"Do you _want_ me to re-create the Boston _Massacre_?" I asked eerily, pulling her down the stairs. My companions were all being absurdly loud. I looked in my spell-book. Yes, I can perform magic and yes, I do have magical friends. A Pegasus, an elf, and my Flying Aqua Hamster. "**Diviiatis Infinasi, Clarium Infernenim, Quenitus Virtuasi,Evictiato Animeom, Delerenis Completus!**" I accidentally read aloud, unknowingly creating a brilliant light that absorbed us, sending us to the depths of the unknown. Or not-so-unknown as we would soon find out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I could feel my body again, I felt someone shaking me gently. "America? I swear on my tea that if you are shaking me, I will ban you from burgers… and the DVDs in my room. Git." I muttered, still using my insanely-good British accent and opening my eyes. The person who was shaking me was, actually, not my sister. Blond hair, green eyes, and the wonkiest looking eyebrows I have ever seen.

"Bloody heck, I'm not that burger-eating wanker!" he sounded enraged. And he had a British accent too. Oh crud. I was looking into the face of the one and only England. Man, was he cuter in person. I glanced around, seeing that my friends and sister were in the same awkward, yet awesome, position. They all glared at me.

"BRITAIN! IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR GETTING US HERE! GET US HOME NOW!" They all screamed at once. England and I looked at them with complete synchronicity.

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" We screamed in unison. We looked at eachother.

"Head count. China?" I asked, getting a response from both my friend and the nation. "America the git?" I smiled evilly.

"HEY!" my sister and the nation screamed. Both England and I snickered.

"Russia?" I received a 'Da.' from both my friend and the nation. "Japan?" I received a 'Mnyep' from my friend and a 'Hai' from the nation. "Canada?" I heard the nation Canada whisper 'She knows who I am'. Cutie. Also a 'Yep'. "France?" I got a 'Yeah' and an 'Ohonhonhonhonhon'.

"Why the bloody heck did you think I was America?" England asked angrily. I sighed.

"Sorry 'bout that. My eyes weren't focused at the time." I replied, sitting up. Then realization hit me. My spell-book wasn't in my hands, though it was when I was sucked into the light. "Who took it?" I screamed, jumping to my feet.

"Who took what?" All of the nations asked curiously. I growled. It must have been one of my friends, except my France and Canada, because it goes against their religion.

"My spell-book! Whoever took it: Give. It. Back. Right. Now." I growled, causing my sis America to step back ever-so-slightly. Then she full-on sprinted away. "GET BACK HERE! NO ONE TOUCHES MY STUFF AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" I screamed, chasing after her. I tackled her and stole my spell-book back. Then I heard my China squeal. I could tell what that meant. Germany and Italy were here, weren't they?

"Vhat ist going on here?" Germany asked in that overpowering way of his. My China ran and hugged Italy. I was going to give Germany a half-truth or a confusing version of the truth, when I felt really dizzy.

"Are you alright? You look a tad off." England asked me. I couldn't speak. The world swayed, the last thing I saw was England's worried face before I collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke with a splitting headache. I was in a bed, a very soft one at that. My spell-book was of the night table that was next to me. A quilt was thrown over me and I could hear footsteps coming closer to the door and a bit of muffled yelling. "Sealand! Don't go in there! She might be still…" The door swung open revealing a small boy in a sailor suit with a curious expression on his face, who I knew to be Sealand, and an exasperated England. "Sleeping…" England muttered, seeing that I was awake.

"Who are you?" Sealand asked, coming to the side of the bed. England closed the door and sat in the wicker chair next to the bed.

"I'm... well, how should I saw this without it sounding really weird? My friends call me Britain. You can call me Queen. Long story." I replied, ruffling the world's smallest country's hair.

"Are you feeling well? You gave us all a terrible fright, fainting like that. We haven't been properly introduced. I'm England. And this here is Sealand." England gestured to Sealand. I looked at Sealand.

"Aren't you the world's smallest country?" I asked, knowing full well that the question annoyed England. He nodded excitedly. England groaned.

"Are you a country?" Sealand asked hopefully. I shook my head. "Oh…" he hung his head in realization.

"No, but I can tell you what nationalities I am. I'm British, American, Irish, Russian, Polish, Hungarian, and I think that's it." I counted them off on my fingers. "Yeah that's it. Where am I anyways?"

"My house. Everyone else is in the other room. Would you like to see them?" England asked. I nodded and stood up, wobbling a bit. England wrapped my arm around his shoulder and…

"British Jerk-of-jerks, is your hand on her waist?" Sealand asked, causing us both to blush.

"Shut up Sealand." England muttered, and helped me to the other room. Most people were doing their thing, except America, my Canada (Commander), and my America (Captain). America and Commander were trying to hold Captain back from running to the room I had just come out of.

"So what'd I miss?" I asked, a huge smile on my face. I was nearly tackled by my France (Lady), my Japan (Kitty), my Russia (Mother), my China (Empress), Commander, and Captain. I said nearly because England was still holding me up. Italy was sitting next to Germany on England's couch. "My peoples, on the count of three! One! Two! Three!" I commanded.

"PASTA!" We shouted, causing Italy to jump up and do it with us. We all ended up laughing and Captain fell over. Twice. So did Lady and Mother.

"What just happened?" America asked.

"Fangirl moment. Couldn't pass up such a perfect chance." Empress explained, instantly covering her mouth. I gave her a shameful look.

"Way to break the forth wall, Empress. Or should I say the fourth _Great_ Wall?" I quipped, causing Empress and China to charge me. Captain and America ran into action.

"Dudes, don't attack her! She can't even stand on her own at the moment!" They scolded simultaneously. I was shocked. Empress _charged _me? She'd never do that.

"Did anyone explain our situation to these lovely fellows?" All of my nations looked at Lady. "Did your mouth run on its own again, Lady France?" I asked, sighing.

"Maybe… Don't kill me?" She replied, backing up slowly, until she bumped into France.

"Ohonhonhonhon… Bonjour, my darling. How would you like- "He started, but was cut off by a painful slap to the face.

"I'm a Catholic!" Lady exclaimed, huffing away until she was next to Commander. I sighed. My head started to spin. Colors were blurring all around me.

"England, I think I need to sit down." I weakly stated, my legs starting to wobble. England helped me over to the couch. My legs gave out and I crashed to the seat below me. I put my head between my knees. "Unnngh…" I groaned. Captain came over and took the seat at my side that wasn't occupied by a worried England.

"Rebound?" Captain asked, massaging my back. I nodded, grimacing at the ache that had consumed my body. "Do you need a cup of your tea?" She knew exactly how to make me feel better. I nodded again. "I'll go make you a _cup_."

"Better… not be…Sherlock's coffee…" I murmured, lifting my aching head up to face her.

"I know, I know." And with that she left. I flopped backwards breathing deeply, startling England.

"What did Captain mean by 'rebound'?" He asked, a curious expression on his face.

"Magic… overload…" I mumbled, eyelids drooping closed. I leaned against England's shoulder, breathing softly.


End file.
